


Loss

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst is angst, Blood, Death, Echo Girl being a bitch, F/M, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this at the moment, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Mental Illness, OOC, Suicide, angsty, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: In which Zen cheats on MC, and has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Old Flames, New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, since Zen would never cheat on MC. Sorry fora crappy fanfic.

Kyungyu was splayed out beneath him, chestnut brown hair forming a halo around her pale face. Zen's lust-ridden mind lingered briefly on the irony of how someone so angelic could develop into something so devilish. His addled senses didn't authorize him to dwell on this for long, as he felt his hand being placed onto soft, bulging flesh. Kyungyu stared up at him, a mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisting herself up to whisper in his ear.

"For someone who claims to have beast inside," Kyungyu stopped to lick the shell of his ear. "You sure are hesitant."

Zen chuckled lowly, the sound resonating in the silent room. He sucked a vibrant purple hickey on Kyungyu's shoulder. "If you really want to unleash the beast, I'm not accountable for anything tha-"

Warm light flooded the previously unlit room, illuminating the two lovers' bodies. There in the doorway stood (Name), mouth agape as she silently stared at the scene in front of her. With trembling fingertips, she flicked the light switch on, desperately fishing for words. Zen climbed off of Kyungyu, closing the distance between him and (Name) in three long strides. He reached out to her, and whatever words he had, regardless of their nature, were soon forgotten when she recoiled away.

"Don't touch me!" (Name) shrieked, (s/t) hands coming up to push him away. An expression of genuine agony forced its way to (Name)'s face. Her mouth, which was customarily peeked up in a smile or laugh, was twisted into a scowl. "Don't you dare touch me with those filthy paws of yours." Her voice was low with outrage, but her tone had a sense of coerced calmness that Zen feared for her sanity.

"(Name), I swear it's not what it looks like, I swear." Zen could tell that she wasn't listening, and decided to press on. "Baby, please talk to me."

She glanced at him, (e/c) orbs staring into crimson. After a moment or two, she averted her gaze. "Send my stuff in the mail."

Zen, still completely naked, watched as she bounded down the stairs. With the onslaught of guilt most adulterers faced, he realized that, with a sinking sense of dread, they were done for.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung calls Zen, in hopes of finding out exactly why (Name) is in his house crying.

Yoosung's face lit the screen of Zen's cellphone, illuminating the now empty bedroom. He'd sent Kyungju home after his brief encounter with (Name), but not without a kiss and a promise to call her. He might've loved (Name), but he was in lust of Kyungju, no matter how much he attempted to deny it. Zen sighed; Yoosung's voice wasn't the one he wanted to hear, but it was a welcome one nonetheless. With how perverted and bitter he felt, he was surprised anyone wanted to talk to him. Zen clicked the answer button, preparing himself for the inevitable sound of Yoosung's energetic voice.

"What did you do to (Name)? Yoosung deadpanned, his tone flat and entirely unlike him. Zen gawked, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude in the blonde gamer. Sensing his silence, Yoosung wisely decided to elaborate. "Zen, it's one AM, and (Name) showed up at my doorstep, sobbing. She's locked herself in my bathroom. What did you do?" His voice was gentler now, bordering on sympathetic.

Guilt that hadn't been there before coursed through Zen'd veins. He wasn't deserving of Yoosung's empathy, especially after the despicable actions he'd committed. Zen cleared his throat, attempting to answer the boy on the other end of the receiver. "Yoosung, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?" After getting a half-hearted answer of affirmation, Zen continued. "Kyungju came over to practice some lines for the production we're putting on. I accidentally spilled some wine on her blouse, and..." Zen's voice faltered, hoping that Yoosung would understand the extent of what he'd done with Echo Girl.

"And...?" Yoosung's innocence annihilated Zen's flimsy implication. "I mean, (Name) isn't a jealous person. I'm sure she'd understand if you helped clean Echo Girl's blouse."

"No, Yoosung, I slept with Echo Girl. Multiple times."

An uneasy silence settled over the conversation, presumably because Yoosung was either attempting to comprehend Zen's statement, or formulating a response that would be both polite and dismissive. After a few moments of the uncomfortable lack of chatter, Yoosung's voice chimed in. "Your apartment is pretty small, Zen. I'm sure (Name) wouldn't be too upset with you two sharing a bed. After all, you do love (Name), right?"

Zen ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, sighing deeply. He'd expected Yoosung to be innocent, but this was bordering on ludicrous. As far as Zen saw it, he had two options: he could ruin Yoosung's entire aspect of life, or leave him blissfully oblivious to the rest of the world. He exhaled, and in the lewdest, most succinct tone, said, "I had sex with Echo Girl."

He could sense the atmosphere shift from what had been a lighthearted conversation to an accusatory one. Zen could hear the hitch in Yoosung's breath as he replied, obviously in shock. "Oh. I should probably go check on her, then. Give me a minute."

The sound of a controller being put down and bare feet padding against linoleum filled Zen'd ears. He genuinely did have a clue why he was still on the phone. Perhaps it was the crippling need for validation and acceptance, or simply the fact that Yoosung hadn't yelled at him yet. A faint call of, "(Name), are you okay?" resonated, breaking him out of the spiral of self-doubt he'd inflicted on himself. He awaited with bated breath (Name)'s reply, but no such response came.

"Damn, she's got the door jammed really tight, and she's not answering me either." Yoosung said, discernibly struggling with what Zen could only assume to be the door. "Holy crap, how does such a petite girl hinder a door this much? Jesus Chri-I've got it!" Yoosung stopped moving, panting for a moment. "God, why is it so wet? Did she spill my strawberry conditioner, because something's red and there's a whole lot of i-oh."

The line went dead, and Zen scrambled to hit the redial button. Yoosung answered on the first ring, and Zen let out an audible sign of relief. "Yoosung, is everything okay?"

"...Call an ambulance."


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize, but there's a tiny bit of angst with some fluff.

For the second time that morning, Zen’s flash emptied itself into yet another steaming cup of coffee. The alcohol wasn’t necessarily required, but it calmed his elevated nerves. He took an absentminded sip, grimacing at the excessively sour taste. Zen glanced to his side, where Yoosung was seated. The blonde gamer was growing increasingly anxious, cerulean eyes widened in state of eternal shock. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it, Yoosung?” Only after the words came out did Zen realize that it was an utterly moronic question to ask. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk about his friend’s (ex)girlfriend bleeding out on the floor of his bathroom. He mentally slapped himself, bracing for what was bound to be a flippant response.

 

He was not disappointed. “What is there to talk about? You had an affair with an absolute whore, and these are the consequences. It just so happens that one of these consequences happens to involved me holding your dying girlfriend’s body while I wait for an ambulance to arrive. So, yeah, thanks for that, you douchebag.”

 

Before Zen could even begin to defend himself, a svelte voice sounded from the hospital’s entrance. “He’s not wrong, you know.”

 

Zen groaned inwardly, turning his head to face what was undoubtedly Jumin Han’s voice. When his eyes fell upon the suavely dressed man, he gave a half-hearted wave as greeting. Jaehee followed closely behind him, her laptop and pen in hand as she relayed the day’s activities to Jumin.

 

When Jaehee ceased her exponential list of appointments and activities, Jumin cast a suspicious glance towards Zen. “The hospital called me,” began Jumin, his voice clipped and cool. “They said (Name) was admitted into the hospital after a suicide attempt. The clerk was so ecstatic that she briefly mentioned a rumor that yourself had called in the ambulance. Were you with (Name) at the time?”

 

The damned bastard was interrogating him. Zen avoided Jumin’s intense gaze, attempting to formulate a plausible lie. Fortunately, he was spared what was bound to be the more agony-inducing version of the Spanish Inquisition by three sharp raps. He turned his tired gaze to the source of the sound, mildly surprised when he saw that it was a nurse.

 

“Is there a Hyun Ryu here?” Her voice was steadfast, but it held a tinge of the girlish excitement of a schoolgirl meeting her idol. Despite his fatigue, Zen raised his hand, flashing his award-winning smile towards her. “(Name)’s asleep, but you can come see her if you’d like. She’s still recovering from that amount of lost blood, but she’ll be okay.”

 

Zen’s masqueraded smile faded, replaced with a genuine grin. He nodded his head yes, leaping off the chair. (Name) was going to be okay. She wasn’t going to die because of a mistake that he’d made. When he approached the door to her hospital room, he sighed, and entered the bleakly decorated room. 

 

(Name) had been laid out across her bed, her skin paler than what he was used to seeing. Zen could feel tears welling his eyes at the sharp incisions that were bound to be behind those bandages. Was he that important to her? He briefly heard the nurse say that she was going to leave him to it. He stumbled blindly towards the chair beside her bed, his slim fingers intertwining with hers.

 

“Don’t ever let me go,” he whispered softly into her ear. “Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to end this with an angsty ending, or a fluffy one. I decided with the fluffy one, since you guys have already been through so much, haha. However, if you guys want the angsty one on the side, and make it like a choose your own ending kind of thing, I'd be happy to type that up.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew what he was doing was pathetic, that he had people who loved him and admired him. Not only that, but he had a career, and a promising life of movies, musicals, and interviews ahead. It seemed moronic to give it all up for a fleeting romance.

(Name) was beautiful. It was something that none of the RFA members could deny, regardless of their feelings towards her. She stood at (height), not too tall or too short, and had the most dazzling pair of (e/c) orbs Zen had ever come across. Beneath this layer of undeniable beauty hid wisdom beyond her years, and a tendency to work as hard as humanly possible. He was the sun, and she was his moon; the only being he'd extinguish his flames for.

She was currently curled under Seven’s torso, who had finally gathered enough courage to admit his feelings for her. Zen knew only what Jaehee had told him, but apparently, Seven had been in love with (Name) since the first day he’d met her. One meeting had led to the next, ending in the two of them announcing their inevitable status as a couple. Her (h/c) hair was splayed across his lap, one of Seven’s calloused hand coming up to stroke the strands gently.

It had half a year since Zen’s grandiose attempt at winning (Name) back. In truth, it had been little more than a coffee date. (Name) had still been recovering from her suicide attempt, hands shaking as she sipped at her frappuchino. Zen had taken her hand, careful to avoid the clotting scars, and apologized for his affair with Kyungju. As he replayed the apology in his mind, he couldn’t help but notice how hollow the words resonated. It was no wonder she hadn't accepted it.

(Name) had gripped his hand, staring into his crimson orbs with a morose expression. She'd told him that, no matter what, he'd still be her first love, but she couldn't risk another incident like this one. They'd parted ways cordially, with (Name) stating that if he ever needed anything, she'd do whatever was in her power to ensure that he got it. She hugged him, a brief interaction that left him aching for more, and left.

Zen cleared his throat, feeling the lump start to dissipate. He stood up, striding to Jumin’s bathroom calmly. With a shuddering breath, he opened the mahogany door to the bathroom, locking it behind him. For a moment, he almost felt bad that Jumin’s marble floor was going to take the brunt of his fall. He knew what he was doing was pathetic, that he had people who loved him and admired him. Not only that, but he had a career, and a promising life of movies, musicals, and interviews ahead. It seemed moronic to give it all up for a fleeting romance.

But he would. No matter how many lives he lived, the amount of times he got to make this decision, he would always do it. She was the moon to his sun, the only being he'd extinguish his flames for.

_Click!_

_Bang!_

_Thud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS WANTED AN UNHAPPY ENDING FOR ZEN, AND THIS WAS THE UNHAPPIEST ENDING I COULD COME UP WITH. WE COULD'VE ENDED THIS HAPPILY. WE COULD'VE. BUT YOU ANGSTY PEOPLE WANTED AN UNHAPPY ENDING. SO HERE YOU GO! *sobbing uncontrollably*


	5. Just a PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA

Hey! We finally made it to 100 kudos and a lot of pain. In honor of this wonderful occasion, I'm gonna start working on two new, fluffy chapters that are going to be mingled in within. Watch out for those in the near future.


End file.
